


the note on the desk

by juniperkitty (orphan_account)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fluff, God these are weird fucking tags, Love Confessions, Naegiri - Freeform, Other Characters Are Mentioned, Romantic Fluff, my friend wanted me to write this so she’d change her discord nickname to “calcium cock” no regrets, not a milk fic (just for you hoom!! hooray)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 15:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22498081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/juniperkitty
Summary: kyoko finds a note on her desk one morning.(written for a friend on discord!)
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko & Naegi Makoto & Togami Byakuya, Kirigiri Kyoko & Togami Byakuya, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	the note on the desk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [humidpaws](https://archiveofourown.org/users/humidpaws/gifts).



“Meet me on the rooftop right after school. I have something to tell you. It’s really important, so please be there! <3”

That was what the note on Kyoko Kirigiri’s desk said. The handwriting was neat but seemed to be rushed. What really caught Kirigiri’s attention, though, was the cute heart right after the request that seemed to replace any signature that would help the detective figure out who wrote this mysterious note.

Byakuya Togami hovered behind her, reading over her shoulder at the small note that she held in her gloved hands. “I see you’ve caught somebody’s eye,” he remarked, the heir’s trademark sneer present as usual.  
“It seems so,” she remarked calmly, glancing around, noticing how the spikey-haired luckster, Makoto Naegi, wasn’t trailing behind the two taller students like usual, offering his hope-filled enthusiasm and stupid yet cute quips or comments that pops into that head of his. “Where’s Naegi?”

“Off somewhere, I presume.” Byakuya answered, seemingly also noticing their small friend missing as he glanced around the room, searching for the ahoge-wielding student amongst their eccentric group of classmates.

“Are you going to meet the mystery student on the rooftop?” The heir mused, suddenly preoccupied with straightening his (probably) very expensive suit. “It would be rude to leave them hanging, you know.”  
Kyoko shot the blonde a leveled glance. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d assume you’re in on this. Did you write this? If so, forget it.” The detective coldly accused, turning back to inspecting the note. The wording seemed much too bubbly and optimistic for it to be Togami, but hey, the boy was full of surprises. Somewhat.

The heir glared at the detective, seemingly not liking the blunt rejection. “Of course not. My apologies, but I am so far ‘out of your league’ that it is not even funny.” He crossed his arms, quickly fleeing the scene before the eerily calm student could damage his ego even more. Kyoko turned back to the letter, taking note of the cute cursive done in hot a hot pink pen, the way it was seemingly hastily folded in a rush, and- to top it all off- the cute heart at the end.

Kyoko was definitely meeting this ‘mystery student’.

Classes seemed to go by quickly, Kyoko’s mind drifting back to the note she had neatly folded and slipped into her pocket, trying to decipher who it could be. She didn’t have many friends, her select few being- obviously- Naegi and Togami, Ludenburg, Maizono, Oogami and (by proxy) Asahina. She wasn’t even that close to most of them, mostly just to Naegi, Togami and Celeste. So the writer must either be one of those three, or somebody she wasn’t close to or hasn’t met. The meeting would not go soundly- at least, not for who she was meeting- if it was the latter. 

The bell rang for last period, and Kyoko quickly gathered her items and departed the classroom with haste, her mind running through the options of who it could be as she walked stiffly up the stairs to the rooftop of Hope’s Peak. Makoto, Byakuya, or Celeste. Makoto, Byakuya, or Celeste.

It couldn’t have been Byakuya, she thought as she swung the door open and stepped foot onto the rooftop, he already confirmed he had nothing to do with the note. But he was still suspicious.

It couldn’t have been Celeste, she thought as she looked over the railing on the edge of the roof, seeing the small ant-like students walking onto the street, mingling with the already busy sidewalks and creating a sort of controlled chaos that Kyoko both admired and detested, because the normally composed gambler wouldn’t be caught dead writing with such optimism, such emotion, and probably wouldn’t have added the cute little heart at the end of the message. 

Realization dawned on Kirigiri. So the only person it could’ve been is-

“Kirigiri!”

The young detective turned quickly, her hair whipping behind her as she saw the small, brown-haired boy running up to her. So this was the person who wrote her the note.

“You actually came onto the roof!” The luckster beamed at her, grinning with a toothy smile that made Kyoko’s face flush. He was just too damn adorable, even for the usually stoic detective.

“Indeed I did.” She nodded, fishing the note from her pockets with a gloved hand and holding it out for him to see. “What did you need to see me up here for?”

Naegi’s face grew red suddenly, and he retracted slightly into his jacket. “W-well, you p-probably already know. I even drew a heart on the note, see?” He flipped open the neatly-folded note in her hand and pointed at the small heart at the end of the message.

Kyoko brought a hand up to thoughtfully place a finger on her chin. “I see. So this is a love confession.” She was also blushing slightly, but did a much better job of hiding it than her lucky companion.

The small boy nodded, rubbing the back of his head with his hand and twisting his food awkwardly into the ground. “Y-yeah..So...do you actually w-wanna...y’know..uh-”

“I’d love to, Makoto.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope y’all enjoyed this....i sure enjoyed writing it!!! i’m love naegi i cannot lie
> 
> please comment/leave kudos it validates me


End file.
